Among air conditioning apparatuses capable of an air-warming operation, there have been those proposed which include a refrigerant heating function intended to increase air-warming capability.
For example, in the air conditioning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-97510, the air-warming capability is increased due to the refrigerant flowing into a refrigerant heating device and being heated by a gas burner.
In the air conditioning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-97510, a technique is proposed in which the combustion rate of the gas burner is adjusted based on the detection value of a thermistor, in order to prevent the refrigerant temperature from rising too high and protective action from being taken too frequently during the air-warming operation.